


[呼啸山庄]abo 4

by zhouxiao2020



Category: Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë, 呼啸山庄
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouxiao2020/pseuds/zhouxiao2020





	[呼啸山庄]abo 4

四

阳光投入狭小的顶窗，在灰黄色污迹斑斑的木地板上打出一片明亮的小方块。金色的尘埃在光柱里盘旋上升，陈旧的木料散发出浑浊而干燥的气味。墙边摆着一台堆满了杂物的架子，另一头紧挨着立着两只双开门的大橱，门上挂着爬满了红锈的大锁，旧时代的遗迹和空洞泛黄的骷髅骨架一起锁进隐秘之所。

埃德加蜷在角落里，半敞的衣衫松松垮垮地挂在胳臂上，浸透了汗水显出半透明的光泽，裤子在膝弯卷成一团。光溜溜的大腿相互磨蹭着，在阳光下白得耀眼，难耐地夹紧又张开，在克制不住的热烈的欲望中颤抖。他在风暴般的情热本能中苦苦寻找出路，最终稀里糊涂地挨紧橱门，把滚烫的脸颊贴上冷冰冰的粗糙的木头。他轻轻打了个哆嗦，随后得了趣似地半闭着眼睛仰起头，半伏在橱上，用赤裸的胸膛慢慢爱抚这沉默多年的死物，玫瑰色的双唇吐出热雾，滚烫的薄荷气味在空气中浮动。

架子边缘的一只旧烟斗晃了几晃，落到地上——“咚”的一声，回荡在只余细微喘息的安静的小杂物间里，仿佛炮弹坠入水面。埃德加猛然惊醒，掉转头寻找声音的来源，看见半截烟斗孤零零地卡在断裂的地板缝里才放下心来。遮蔽理智的梦幻迷障被这震耳欲聋的一声响暂时驱散，他回到丑陋的现实当中，从情欲的温泉掉进腊月冰湖。羞耻和恐慌顿时攫住了这位走投无路的绅士。

他提起裤子，屈起双腿缩成一团，把通红的脸埋进膝盖，在毯子里把自己裹得紧紧的。他不知道什么时候自己将又一次向罪恶的情欲屈服，在这间储藏室的两天他一次次失去理智，恨不得在那个堆破烂的架子上随便找到什么就塞进水流个不停的后穴；昨天夜里哈里顿来送食物，他差点儿扑到那个男孩儿身上。石楠花的气味快要从毯子上消散殆尽，埃德加深深吸了口气，感到自己的身体越发躁动。 _喏，希刺克里夫叫我拿来的。他全然没有力气，半跪在地上艰难地扯住男孩的衣角。男孩抓乱了自己的头发，眼中闪过犹疑，最终模糊地嘟囔了几句，狠狠推了他一把，关上了门。他流着眼泪抱紧男孩送来的毯子，双腿夹着它上下摩擦，感到可耻的愉悦。_

凯瑟琳死后，他的精神仿佛已经与世界隔离，随着她飞往永恒的光明安乐之地，再也不受肉欲享乐的捆缚；而情热从不旺盛，有时甚至无需用药就能像普通的发烧一样打发过去。如今这个魔鬼又把他拖回地面，要他坠下燃烧的深坑。 _黑漆漆的仇恨的眼睛。_ 他的母亲一定是生下他来报复这个世界。 _你的发情期在什么时候？_ 他让爱伦回画眉田庄拿药，叮嘱她不要被希刺克里夫发觉。当然没能成功。没有什么能瞒过地狱来的鬼。 _他拦住女管家，夺下那个碗，放到鼻子下嗅了嗅。有我在这里，你还需要抑制剂？魔鬼咧开嘴笑，坑底的黑火在眼睛里灼灼跳动。好像地狱的间谍透过那两扇黑糊糊的小窗打量人间。_

冷却的脑袋又热起来，情热卷土重来，掀起更加激烈的浪涛。埃德加咬住下唇，阻止自己脱光衣服在粗糙的地面上翻滚扭动的冲动。他在头脑昏胀中瞥见那只不知什么人用过的旧烟斗，忍不住想象用它打开自己的样子， _弯曲的长颈顶开层层叠叠的软肉，直戳到发情期的生殖腔跃跃欲试不断开阖的小口......打住。他警告自己。_ Omege从鼻腔里挤出一声痛苦不堪的抽泣，抱住自己的双肩，倚着衣橱，任由这具拒绝理智控制的躯体侧滑到地上。

我不明白你的意思。他不敢看那双邪恶的眼睛。你装什么傻呀？埃德加林顿。魔鬼冷酷地揭穿他的恐惧。你知道我想要什么，而且我一定会拿到手。接着他被从床上拖起来，在一团威士忌和石楠花的辛辣的混合物里被攥住手腕硬拖着往楼上去。腿脚虚浮全身乏力，手腕痛得很，但他的信息素迫不及待地飘散开来，很快和那浓郁的甜味融为一体。不行，希刺克里夫，他向如今占有一切的主人柔顺地乞求，我受不了。那位暴君冷酷地哼了一声。我们不妨试试。

希刺克里夫逼得他发情期提前，又把他锁进在储藏室。

悲惨的孤独的情绪涌上来，空虚和怨恨化作污黑恶臭的水把他从头到脚淹没。埃德加突然失去了挣扎的意志，撑起软绵绵的身体来，再次拉开毯子和衬衣。他仰起脸，恍惚抬头看去，金色的碎屑落进他的蓝眼睛，封死的小玻璃窗把阳光送进这座坟墓，旧时光里洒满玫瑰花瓣的毫无阴霾的天空投射进那一方悬空漂浮的小方块里。 _她披着白纱微笑的影子消散在明媚的空气里。小女孩浓密的睫毛在眼角投下小片阴影，好似蝴蝶扇动翅膀。花环落在荒原蔓生的长草下，瘦小的灰裙子的少女的影子被曲折的楼梯木栏的阴影吞没。凶恶眼神的仆人一把将她推倒在地。他叫什么名字......他应该是记得的。老鼠吱吱叫着钻进墙缝里。_ 阳光刺地双眼酸胀，但埃德加固执地望着，喘着粗气，把裤子褪到脚踝。

胸腔内心脏鼓噪的钝响渐渐占据他的意识，他开始试着安抚自己——两根手指粗鲁地塞进湿软的后穴，挤开不知疲倦地蠕动的软肉。他好些年没有做过这事，起初有些不得章法，指甲刮在肠壁上激起一阵疼痛的痉挛。 _凯瑟琳握住他的手指，往身后引。摸啊，埃德加，听话，摸摸你自己。长发轻飘飘地拂过他的后颈，微微地痒。_ 他皱着眉粗喘，手指寻索半刻，直直地捅上敏感点。快感的火花沿着脊柱爬升，冲入大脑，埃德加猛地一颤，双腿发软地倒下去；他躺在皱巴巴的毯子上，咬住衣领，鼻子努力地呼吸。他岔开双腿，脚趾都蜷起来，手指一刻不停地进进出出，前所未有得忘情地操着自己。

耳中突兀地响起一声放肆的轻笑。

埃德加起初没有理会，紧紧盯着方形的太阳，只当自己的脑子沉浸在激情的幻想里：这笑声，就如同并不存在的少女的呼唤，是他内心深处的希望和恐惧的创造。然而下一秒，他的侧腰被人用硬邦邦的鞋尖顶了一下。

埃德加身体一僵，惊异地转过脸去，寻找这虚幻的来者——他看到一双带着残忍笑意的黑眼珠，又后知后觉地闻出来这间肮脏的小房间里以他们二人为中心扩散开去的夹杂着薄荷清凉的辛辣甜香。Omega瞪大双眼，就着胸腹袒露、下身硬挺的姿态瘫软在地，在极致的羞耻和恐惧中攀上了高潮。连希刺克里夫也没有料到他的突然爆发，不幸的黑皮鞋光亮的表面沾满了白浊。

山庄主人露出毫不在意的样子，双臂悠悠哉哉地交叉，微微抬高一只鞋尖，居高临下地向脚边瑟瑟发抖的猎物发号施令，“起来，埃德加·林顿。把我的鞋舔干净。”

_这个魔鬼。把他当作一条没有尊严的狗。_ 埃德加两眼发红，气得浑身发抖；希刺克里夫踢在他的腰上，催促他服从命令，像一条家犬一样卑微地爬起来、舔他的鞋。 _他拒绝被就此打碎，在这么一间肮脏狭隘的垃圾堆里，可悲地匍匐在一个污秽不堪的恶棍脚下。_ 怨恨的黑水又一次漫上来，他瞪着希刺克里夫，咬牙骂，“不可能！你这个卑鄙、下贱的怪物，连心脏都是黑的！怎么敢对我说出——”

他的话音截断在痛呼里。遭到痛骂的恶徒揪住他的头发，把他拽起来，阴沉沉地挨近他的耳朵威胁道，“你再说一句......”埃德加头皮发紧，为这停顿吓得牙关咯咯作响。希刺克里夫显然听得一清二楚，他满意地发出半声嗤笑，“就小心你那漂亮的牙！别以为我只是说说。”

埃德加被他半提着，痛得脸色发白，发着抖试图用软弱无力的手指掰开那铁石一样的手掌。或许是想要给恐惧的柴薪加一把油，希刺克里夫施了点儿力迫使他仰起脸，用另一只手粗暴地拨开Omega的两片唇，用一种堪比鉴赏家玩赏宝石的力道摩挲紧闭的齿列。埃德加当他真要做什么，惊骇万分地闭上眼。

“哼，”魔鬼把毫无反抗之力的俘虏甩在地上，“老废物。”

埃德加空茫茫地睁开眼睛，Alpha粗壮的轮廓遮住天上投下的阳光，黑曜石的冷光直刺入他的心脏。石楠花香的迷宫将他的肉体团团围困，它热烈地湿润着，期待起强力的侵犯；而他的疲乏的意志丝毫无法在它投下悬崖之前拉紧缰绳。希刺克里夫掰开他的腿，试探地戳了戳湿漉漉的缝隙，它快活地吸住那根手指，急切地吮吸Alpha皮肤下渗出的信息素，喷出一大股水液。埃德加不可自制地呻吟起来，手指攥紧身下垫着的毛毯，双腿下意识想要夹紧。魔鬼轻蔑地笑着吐出污言秽语，把他的腿分得更开，阴茎抵着那张饥饿的小口，刻意绕着圈引诱他。他确信自己的理智必然要缴械投降。

_上帝啊，愿凯西原谅我这个无用的父亲！_ 他发了狂地哭泣，双臂环住施暴者的脖颈，用力把自己钉上耻辱的热楔。

希刺克里夫满意地笑了，抱住这具发酵了两天一夜而变得又湿又软、完全准备好了的躯体，把自己埋入热乎乎的小洞，毫不留情，抵着Omega的敏感点，发着狠一下一下往里撞。埃德加不知所措地仰着脖颈，尖声呻吟，比自渎更加迅猛的快感的洪流，填补了空虚和孤独的过度的饱足感，以及从未感受过的信息素交融的危险的安全感，让他既迷恋又恐惧。汗湿的衬衣紧贴肌肤。他被撞得不住颠动，又被一双强健的深褐色的臂膀拖回去。他用这双臂膀当着凯瑟琳玩弄他，又在凯西面前把他拽进储藏室。阳光在希刺克里夫身上戏耍，把他脖子上肩膀上渗出的汗水都染成金黄，他的黑头发也镀上一层流动跳跃的明亮光泽。

_凯瑟琳无法用信息素安抚他。无论她如何努力，他还是不停地流水。最后她失去耐心，反握住她最喜爱的一条小马鞭，把皮质的手柄倒插进他体内。洁白的窗帘被风吹动，他的妻子卷曲的发梢在太阳底下像是金色的，那对任性的眉毛微微挑着。她一边转动马鞭，一边心不在焉地抚摸他发烫的面颊，得意地微笑。怎么样呀，埃德加？_

“喂，回神。”金色的魔鬼咬住他的侧颈，声音在喉咙里闷闷地回响，“想什么呢，埃德加·林顿？”

埃德加痛地嘶了一声，别过脸躲避他的牙齿。希刺克里夫却紧追不舍，腾出一只手掰过他的头，黏糊糊地埋首在他颈间，又吸又舔。埃德加努力推了他一下，却被顶得一下子失了力，双腿打着抖夹住他的腰，手虚虚握着他汗涔涔的前臂，被迫敞开身体接受Alpha那毫无止尽的生命力量。他的生殖腔被打开，希刺克里夫的结慢慢涨大。

快要好了。埃德加半睁着眼睛，盯着光明的顶窗，昏昏沉沉地劝慰自己。太阳没有被挡着了。Alpha却丝毫没有放过他的意思；希刺克里夫从他的肩膀吻到颈背，嘴唇愈往下移。

“你要……做什么？”他恐怕自己的声音比意识到的颤得还要厉害。

“我说了不要装傻，”魔鬼刻意重重地舔了一下他颈后的腺体，不耐烦地说，“既然你求我同你结婚，那我倒也不是不能答应。”

埃德加气得发抖，被他的厚颜无耻惊得不想说话，拼命挣扎着扛下信息素的压制，抵住希刺克里夫的脸不愿让他标记。Alpha冷酷地哼了一声，挥开他的手，又轻松按住他的脑袋，坚定地照着Omega的腺体咬了下去。埃德加猝不及防遭到巨大的信息素的冲击，顿时被淹没在石楠花和威士忌的气团里，浓烈的甜香让他几乎无法呼吸，双腿乱蹬，试图浮上水面。希刺克里夫却毫不留情地按着他，像要他刮鳞去皮、彻底按死在砧板上；Omega呜咽着，生殖腔因窒息而痉挛，而那毫无心肝的恶棍精关一松，热液猛地灌进那可怜兮兮收缩着的隐秘器官里。

埃德加独自一人凄惨地躺在皱巴巴的毯子上，仿佛置身迷雾，又像浮在飘摇的苍白的水上。房门打开的嘎吱声响惊醒了他，他睁开眼睛，太阳的影子歪斜，狭长的菱形刚好落在脸上；他偏过头，眨了眨眼，被下午明亮的阳光晃得眼花。

一只手掌突然盖住他的双眼，温暖又干燥的粗糙的大手。世界变成一片暗红，缝隙间落入几缕金光。埃德加打了个哆嗦。

混着一丝清凉的石楠花香在他身畔落下，随后是托盘落地的声音，再接着是液体从壶中流出撞上杯壁的声音。那只手从他的眼睛上拿开，和它的兄弟一起把他扶起来。埃德加顺着它们的力道坐起身，窘迫地夹紧双腿。他感到凉冰冰的液体从闭不拢的后穴中缓慢地溢出，顺着腿根流下。他裹紧毯子，掩住嘴咳了几声，才就着希刺克里夫递到口边的杯子喝了两口。 _劣质的茶叶。温度不当的水。_

埃德加下意识摸了摸颈后破裂的皮肤——那块标记涨涨地发烫，迟疑不定地一下下咬着嘴唇，看向敞着上衣，悠悠哉哉喝掉那杯茶的山庄主人，“接下来呢？”他僵硬地问，努力让语调保持平稳，“你还要我做什么？遗嘱？婚礼？”

“你不用管，”希刺克里夫放下杯子，冷下脸，“埃德加·林顿，你只要呆在这儿，好好闭上嘴，照我说的做就好。”

埃德加默默垂下头去，瞪着地板上一片裂缝出神，静了一会儿，他又说，“既然我的发情期结束了，我......可以出去了吗？”凯西一定吓坏了吧。他漫无边际地想。

“你想出去？”魔鬼挑起浓黑的眉毛，似笑非笑地打量着埃德加，一只手伸进空荡荡的毯子里。Omega被他肆意捏弄，潮红爬上脸颊，抗拒地摇着头，试图挡开那黑漆漆的利爪。

“那可不是你说了算的。”希刺克里夫戏谑地咬住他的耳朵，揭开那块早已肮脏不堪的毛毯，随手丢在地上。

埃德加腿软着站不住，踉踉跄跄被人按着，跪倒在橱门前，巨大的木头家具面色冷肃地俯瞰他的灵魂，将他吞入阴影的深渊。他又挣了挣，希刺克里夫扣住他的双手，十指叠在一块儿，从背后压上来。

“不、别......”埃德加虚弱又惶恐，侧脸和胸膛贴着冷硬粗粝的木板，忍耐着不适颤巍巍跪着，“我受不了了。”

“两天前你告诉我你受不了，结果呢？”魔鬼挨近猎物的脸，轻轻笑了一声，咬住他的耳垂淫秽地含进嘴里又吐出来，声音凶狠而残忍，“刚才还不是跟个老母狗一样叫的很爽，嗯？埃德加·林顿，”这个人几乎温柔地叫他的名字，他想起凯瑟琳从身后环住他的双臂和甜丝丝又带着点儿沙哑的嗓音， _埃德加，我们给它起什么名字呀......_ 希刺克里夫松开他以腾出自己的一只手，手指蛮横地刺进他饱受折磨的后穴，拨开闭合的缝隙，肆意搅弄里面的体液和精液。“你骚成这样，我不好好满足你怎么行？要不然我可怕你在这里随时随地勾引人。哈里顿都跟我说了，”他说着几乎是在大笑了，“再怎么是个傲慢的小白痴，也不会轻易被你骗了呀。”

小储藏间沉滞的空气来响起湿润的水泽声，埃德加抠紧橱门边缘的雕花，不堪忍受地大声呻吟，夹杂着全无章法的咒骂和祈求，思维被操成粉碎的彩色万花镜，一个完整的句子也拼不出来，更想不起来反驳希刺克里夫的侮辱。他的腰直往下塌，全靠身后那对铁臂的力量支撑。火辣辣的热痛和快感一道升起，重新勾起情潮的残余热度，席卷四肢百骸。他一半清醒，一半晕迷；清醒的部分出离冷漠地瞧着自己的肉体在情爱的冲刷下熟透、糜烂、丰沛地出水，嘲笑理智的软弱和歪曲；晕迷的部分在热烈的欲望中沉溺，在肉体的疼痛的享乐中狂醉，恨不得教它再进得深一些。

希刺克里夫又一次填满他的生殖腔时，埃德加再支持不住，直接瘫倒下去。山庄主人慢悠悠穿好裤子，在他身边蹲下，不怎么耐烦地撩开他脸前的头发。埃德加勉强掀开眼皮又闭上，累得只想一觉睡过去，打定主意不管对方做什么，他都像个死人一样反应全无；那个疯子却还不愿意放过他——拿一杯冷茶对着他的胸口浇了下去。

埃德加整个人抖了抖，猛地睁开双眼。希刺克里夫达成了目的便放下杯子，从托盘上拈起一个白花花的小东西在他眼睛上方晃了晃。他看了一眼——那是一块四四方方、布满气孔的白色晶体。方糖。 _半块八角圆润的小晶体。消失在窗外草丛里。他毫不怀疑指尖沾上的体液尝起来是甜的。擦过指头的手绢收了起来，他把它给烧了。那个恶棍当着凯瑟琳的面......_

“你还记得吧？哈，果然还记得。”

埃德加难以置信地看向希刺克里夫，下意识想要撑起身体，离他远远的；后者狰狞地咧开嘴，按住他的腿，把糖块推进了盛满精液的小洞。

“好了，起来。”暴君沾着糖霜和体液的手拍了拍他的左臀，十足满意地起身。

埃德加眼神空白，顺从地让他拽起来。小方块在体内摩擦着肠壁，随着动作滑移，他咬牙忍耐，苦不堪言。希刺克里夫粗暴地把衬衣塞给他，从角落里捞出烂糟糟的裤子，一边给他穿上，一边心血来潮地逼迫Omega又一次欣赏了糖块被吞入他身体的场面，才半搂半扶着完全说不出话来的埃德加·林顿走下楼去。


End file.
